1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reluctance motor with a squirrel-cage external rotor.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
External rotor reluctance motors are known and a conventional external reluctance motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,626, which is herein incorporated by reference.
In such motors on both sides of the pole middles conducting paths for the magnetic flux of the motor are formed. In reluctance motors with a squirrel cage rotor an improved distribution of the windings is desired. This implies smaller steps and smaller slot pitches and a larger number of coils. Such motors exhibit with relatively few slots poor operational characteristics such as bad starting bahavior, smaller torques in synchronism. On the other hand it is desired to reduce the number of coils such as to allow to wind the stator by machine.